The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for measuring the flexure of a heating wall of a coke oven during operation of the coke oven.
"Stahl and Eisen" Volume 79 (1959), pages 397-405 and specifically page 402, describes tests to empirically compare with theoretical calculations the load limit of a vertical coke oven wall section, with respect to chamber filling. This type of testing installation is unsuitable however for attempting to carry out measurements during operation of a coke oven.
However, the measurement of the degree or extent of flexure of heating walls of a coke oven during operation thereof is very useful in determining the stress exerted upon the heating walls during refining of coal and during formation of coke. By such information obtained during operation of the coke oven it would be possible to determine the relationship of flexure to the coal employed, the packing density and the relative speed of the coking operation.